1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium and discharging the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which components needing replacement as the apparatus is used are formed into a cartridge which is attachable to and detachable from a main body of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of such a type has an opening and closing cover configured to rotate to open the interior of a main body of the apparatus for the attachment/detachment of the cartridge. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242213 discusses an image forming apparatus whose opening and closing cover is provided with a push-in member for pushing in the cartridge to a proper position as the opening and closing cover is closed.
The cartridge push-in member also serves to abut the cartridge to hold the same so that the cartridge may not get out of the image forming apparatus due to a shock, vibration or the like applied to the apparatus when the apparatus is being transported with the cartridge attached to the apparatus. The shock the cartridge push-in member receives from the cartridge when the cartridge push-in member abuts the cartridge to hold the same is absorbed by the cartridge push-in member (hereinafter referred to as the push-in member) itself and the opening and closing cover. However, in the construction discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242213, a moment is generated around the portion of the push-in member connected with the opening and closing cover as a result of the cartridge abutting the push-in member. Thus, high strength is required of the push-in member so that it can withstand fracture due to this moment. To secure such high strength, it is necessary to increase the wall thickness of the push-in member or to provide it with a reinforcing structure such as a reinforcing rib, thus resulting in an increase in size and cost.